


Alone in a crowd

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 16 - Kureno, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Kureno makes a Christmas trip to the convenience store for Akito.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Alone in a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This is set near the end of season 2 of the anime, like the majority of my advent works. If you have not seen episode 25 of season 2, there will be spoilers. This picks up right after the day 7 story (Kuritsu focus).

Kureno Sohma stepped out of the estate, taking a deep breath. The crisp air filled his lungs as the wind picked up. A bird streaked across the sky. He felt a brief longing to feel the wind surround him as he soared through the air. But that was no longer meant to be. He looked at the ground and touched his pocket. Ritsu's Christmas card was still safely inside. He needed it to be able to address the card he was going to buy. He felt a bit rebellious about this plan and hoped Akito would never find out. Fortunately, Akito tended to avoid Ritsu almost as much as Ayame and Kagura. It seemed that the more boisterous members of the family were too much for the head to handle, even if she was their god. Kureno whistled a tune as he strolled down the sidewalk. At least he still could whistle well.

The streets were filled with people hurrying about their day. Kureno mildly looked around, pondering where to go. A couple walking hand in hand didn't see him until they were too close. "Oops! Sorry!"

Kureno smiled blandly as he helped the young woman regain her balance. "I should have been paying more attention. Please accept my apology." She bowed and took her boyfriend's hand again, wishing Kureno a Merry Christmas as the pair walked away. Kureno sighed in relief. Crowds were so much easier than when he was a teenager. He always tended to space out, so potential disaster loomed whenever he left the estate. At least he didn't have to worry now. He froze as he heard a familiar voice. Shigure. He turned in a slight panic and caught sight of the dog, who was walking with Hatori. He definitely didn't want to explain himself to them. He quickly turned and walked into an open store, catching a glimpse of a furisode from the corner of his eye.

"Welcome, sir! How can I help you?" He turned towards the employee, realizing he had entered a convenience store. Not just any convenience store. THAT convenience store. The one where he first met Arisa Uotani. He froze. What if she was working? He couldn't see her again. Then he shook his head to clear it. It was still too early. She'd certainly still be in school for a bit longer.

He looked at the employee, who was starting to look concerned. He didn't want to make an impression on her, so he smiled. "I'm sorry. I was trying to remember what I needed. Could you please direct me to the greeting cards and stamps?" She quickly pointed out the aisle. He thanked her, making sure to grab a basket. He didn't want to drop a stack of food again. He couldn't imagine that being a common occurrence.

Kureno scanned the cards, stopping at one with an elaborately flowered wreath. It was nearly as beautiful as Ritsu's furisodes. Perfect. He took that to the counter and purchased it, along with a stamp. Then he took out a pen and stepped to the side to complete it. He paused to think of what to write. He wanted to reach out to his former friend without taking too much risk. His pen hovered over the card for a moment before he wrote. "Merry Christmas to a friend. Thank you for your card. Kureno." He copied the address from his envelope, adding the stamp before giving it to the waiting clerk.

He looked at his watch with a start. That took longer than expected. He was going to have to explain his tardiness to Akito. He walked up and down the aisles, quickly shoving any Christmas related treats into his basket. He made sure to choose the nicest candy canes and Christmas cake he could find, since those were what Akito requested. He only hoped he could use his ditzy reputation to his advantage. After all, everyone always said his head was in the clouds. 

He returned to the counter to pay. The manager rung up his order with a raised eyebrow. "Are you having a Christmas party? You'll need more than one slice of cake if you are."

Kureno chuckled. "Oh, no. This is for my employer. He sent me to get some Christmas food, and I wasn't sure what he would like. I probably did go a bit overboard, didn't I?"

The manager smiled. "Perhaps a bit. But most of this food is limited edition, so it's best to get it while you can. Be sure to make note of what your boss likes so you don't have to buy everything next year." Kureno laughed in embarrassment. "I hope everything was to your satisfaction today, sir."

"It was. Just like the only other time I visited here. A girl that worked that night was extremely helpful. She was young and had long blonde hair."

"You must mean Arisa Uotani." His heart skipped a beat, and his breath caught at the sound of her name. "She was one of our best workers."

"Was?" Kureno felt his heart plummet.

"She stopped working here a few weeks ago. She switched to a family restaurant. I think it might be a bit closer to her home. I wish she would have stayed with us."

"That's a shame," he said, managing to keep the disappointment in his voice to an appropriate level. "I should have come back sooner to let you know how helpful she was. I don't know how often customers pass on messages about that."

"Less than we'd like them to," she laughed. "I hope you come back soon, sir, and Merry Christmas!"

Kureno walked out of the store with slumped shoulders. He was sure anyone would assume it was from the weight of the bags he carried. In reality, it was the weight of the realization that he'd never see Arisa again. He was a fool to even briefly get his hopes up. After all, he had nothing to offer her. He was bound to Akito just as securely as he was when he was cursed. He couldn't leave the broken god until she was ready to let him go. The way things were going, he wasn't sure that would ever happen. He sighed, thinking of the small piece of paper hidden in his dresser. Tohru told him that he might want to use it in the future, but that was a lie. He wanted to use it now, but he couldn't. He needed to face reality and stop deluding himself with her naïve optimism. He was never going to see Arisa Uotani again, and that was for the best. The cold wind bit into his face as he reentered the estate with his offerings to the vengeful god. He hoped they'd be found acceptable this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsu's story is briefly mentioned in this one, as is yesterday's Mabudachi trio one. The story ends shortly before the start of Akito's story. I do wish I would have plotted out the entire series in advance because I'm enjoying the times I've managed to link stories together.


End file.
